


Cette année !!

by malurette



Category: Iznogoud (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, je veux être calife à la place du calife
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où le Grand Vizir prend une résolution. Devinez un peu laquelle ?
Kudos: 1





	Cette année !!

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Cette année !!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Iznogoud  
>  **Personnages :** Iznogoud et Dilat Laraht  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Goscinny et Tabary, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "résolution" pour muse_random   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Résolution pour cette année : devenir calife à la place du calife.  
\- Maître, c'est la même que l'année dernière. Et l'année d'avant. Et...  
\- Oui, mon bon Dilat Laraht, oui. Mais cette fois ça sera la bonne ! Je le jure devant l'éternel et son prophète, et que le ciel m'assiste ! Cette année enfin, mes efforts seront couronnés de succès. Moi, Iznogoud, je serai calife, calife à la place du calife ! J'ai déjà un plan infaillible.   
\- Maître, vos plans infaillibles ont failli nombre de fois.   
\- À cause d'interventions extérieures ! Ça n'était pas ma faute ! Mais cette fois...


End file.
